1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an apparatus for parting. More particularly, the invention is related to an apparatus for parting profiled boards, especially cellular polyvinylchloride (cellular PVC) boards, wherein an exemplary application of such parted, profiled boards is in the use as siding.
2. Background of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel apparatus for the high speed parting of profiled boards, particularly, profiled cellular PVC boards to be used as siding. The parting or slicing or cutting of profiled cellular PVC boards is preferably done in a relatively high speed manner in order to achieve sufficient production through-put to make the cutting process economically feasible. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the cutting speed is about 100 feet per minute. This is a vast improvement over the rate of speed which would be accomplished by cutting cellular PVC boards using conventional band sawing, wherein such conventional band sawing machinery would require a relatively slow cutting speed (less than about 50 feet per minute) to achieve accuracy and surface finish. This slow speed requires multiple machines to even hope to meet projected through-put.
Unlike the parting of conventional siding materials, the high speed parting of cellular PVC boards involves unique cutting procedures to achieve required cutting accuracies and surface finishes and prevent heat buildup; while at the same time, providing required production throughput. Accordingly, the present invention comprises a band type sawing parting apparatus which is especially, extensively, and uniquely designed for parting cellular PVC boards.